Proposal of a Strawberry!
by xXyasashii-izumiXx
Summary: Ichigo proposes to Rukia... and Hitsugaya's the ring! Byakuya appears out of nowhere with a bazooka! WHAT'S UP WITH THIS PICTURE!And where the hell did Kenpachi come from...


**WOOT! Our first story together! It's kinda gay... cuz this is for fun and we wanna see whether people will actually review this xD So... HERE WE GO! We swear after this the story, you will be laughing ur head off and we'll be working on a serious one.**

**Remember the **_**double R's, **_**READ AND REVIEWWWW!**

Proposal of a strawberry!

Rukia was walking normally down the hill after destroying eight hollows. Everything was normal, kenpachi was lost again, Unohana was healing people, Kon was chasing girls and ichigo, which rukia could feel his presense heading towards her and... he is...

Running now.

_I sense that today is going to be one weird day_ thought Rukia

"OI! MIDGET!" shouted ichigo.

Rukia turn around and look at him and all of a sudden...

"I LOVE YOU!" screamed ichigo in high pitch voice and he continued in a cool calm voice, "Will you marry me?"

Rukia looked at him, crazily and finally spoken "Are you on drugs? Cause ur kneeling down without any ring and you just confessed to me today and you suddenly asked me to married you? ARE YOU ON DRUGS?"

Ichigo shook his head and mouthed 'no', and that was when he realize that he has no ring and he was freaking kneeling.

_I feel stupid_ muttered Ichigo

Ichigo looked around and next to him was hitsugaya, he quickly took hitsugaya head and pretended that It was a ring

"Rukia? Will you marry me?"

Tears started to run down their faces with the exception of hitsu, who was screaming about head disease Rukia jammed her finger into hitsu's ear. "YES! I WILL!" All of a sudden, there was an explosion, they looked around and when the smoke cleared, BYAKUYA WAS STANDING THERE WITH A BAZOOKA.

"Get ready to die Kurosaki."

Rukia turned around, slow motion with tears rolling down her cheek "N-N-nii-sama!"

"Kuchiki Byakuya" ichigo said and glared "The cherry blossom dude with long hair who i thought it was a girl"

"That's it, Kurosaki! First you proposed to my sister and now your calling me a girl!" Byakuya glared.

And without anyone realizing, hitsugaya was still freaking there babbling about head disease.

_What is the point wasting your saliva and breathe when no one is listening to you_! Thought hitsugaya angrily.

Kon walked passed hitsugaya and said "Cause your short"

Hitsugaya gave him a look which shows how-the-hell-do-you-know-what-i-am-thinking look.

Kon sigh and muttered something about short... lazy... and stupid.

"Damn stupid plushie! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Hitsugaya looked up at Rukia who's hands were on her hips, "You're supposed to be my ring!" The white haired captain began to twitch, he was deciding if he should kick the Kuchiki girl until he realized that Byakuya would probably slaughter him.

"DIE YOU USELESS STRAWBERRY!"

"DIE YOU-YOU-YOU...umm...GIRL!" ichigo finished with a lame comeback.

As the two were arguing and throwing useless insults at each other, Hitsugaya and Rukia watched the scene from a distance.

"I swear Kuchiki, I'm not going to be your ring."

Rukia pouted, "AW! Come on hitsugaya-taichou! You're the only person short enough to be a ring, besides me and Yachiru-fukutaichou of course because Kenpachi would haunt our souls." Hitsugaya raised a brow, "Speaking of Kenpachi..."

"MUIAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I SMELL VIOLENCE! YES! YACHIRU! WE FINALLY RECHED THE ARENA!" kenpachi said proudly as he appeared in the sky out of nowhere, dropping to the ground. Then he turned around and finally met eyes with Ichigo and Byakuya, staring at him with a what-the-hell expression.

"Oh god, you're here." Groaned Ichigo.

"..." Byakuya was silent as Kenpachi unsheathed his sword, preparing to attack. He stopped before continuing. "By the way, why are you two fighting?" he asked. Ichigo made puppy dog eyes, "Me and Rukia are getting married!"

Rukia looked at hitsugaya and then looked at ichigo "Are you on drugs?"

**... Well that ended gayly (is that even a word?) WELL WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT CRAPTASTIC STORY OF OURS! Remember... DOUBLE R LOVES YOU!**


End file.
